Evaluate the following expression when $d = 9$ and $c = 3$. $5$ $d$ $^2 + 7$ $c$ $ + 9$
Substitute $9$ for ${d}$ and $3$ for ${c}$ $ = 5{(9)}^2 + 7{(3)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(81) + 7{(3)} + 9 $ $ = 405 + 21 + 9 $ $ = 435$